007fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kiss Always Kills
A Kiss Always Kills is a future film in the James Bond series starring Tom Hardy, as his third appearance, as James Bond following Forever Is to Die For and Outkill. The story has Bond going on the run after a clone assassin has claimed to kill him and everything 007 stands for, but Bond discovers a crafty scandal as well. Premise While Bond vacations, he is suddenly under attack by a mysterious female assassin nicknamed “Lady Mort”. Bond escapes alive, but loses a close friend. In order to find out more about Lady Mort’s background and why she wants to kill 007, M forces Bond to go low and change his appearance until they find out who is responsible. Bond decides not to and tries to face the huntress; and as he tries to match wit with the killer, he stumbles upon an elaborate scheme that leads to worldwide proportions. Cast *'James Bond' (Tom Hardy): A much different bond; he has the coolness of Connery's bond, the slyness of Moore's Bond, and the strictness of Craig's Bond. He is the protagonist of the film. *'Lady Mort/Destiny Adler' (Katia Winter): An Russian-born assassin; calculating and especially devious. Lady Mort is one of the lethal dangerous villainesses Bond has ever faced. She is in every way Bond’s foil. She will do at nothing but to get her target and Bond is her primary target. Unbeknownst to Bond, she shares a past with him and he has no recollection of meeting her. She always carry her diamond crystal gun. *'Rick Sloan' (Sam Palladio): A handler of operatives; he is forced to team up with Bond when Lady Mort has her sights on him as well. *'Sir Anton Richter' (Ben Kingsley): A British former prime minister who has knew Bond for a long time; and Bond tries to seek his guidance, but Richter has a dubious past. *'Casper' (John Leguizamo ): Lady Mort’s right hand man. *'Piper Long' (Isla Fisher): A collector of rare objects. *'M' (Ralph Fiennes): He is Bond's task commander. *'Q' (Ben Whinsam): He is the quartermaster that gives 007 his gadgets. *'Mrs. Moneypenny' (Naomi Harris): M's secretary and a former flame of Bond's. *'Felix Leiter' (Jeffrey Wright): Bond’s ally and CIA agent *'Bradley': A close friend of Bond since childhood. Gadgets Gadgets will range to a magnetic watch, a grapple buckle belt, and his famous Walter PPK gun. His car will be the 2014 Aston Martin DB9. Venues Bond will travel from the London to Paris, France to New York City, New York. Pre-Title Sequence The sequence will show 007 on vacation, but ends it shortly when his friend Bradley is killed; and he tries to escape from a masked assassin who Bond turns the tables to try to trap, but the assassin escapes and Bond is left holding a crystal bullet and a note saying “My kiss to you, now you die, James.” Music Beyonce will sing "A Kiss Always Kills theme song’’. Category:Movies Category:Talix